


Bedtime

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You said her bedtime was nine.”





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #610 "negotiate"

Gibbs didn’t look up at the sound of footsteps down the basement stairs.

“Should’ve figured you’d let Tali sleep under the boat,” said Tony.

“You said her bedtime was nine,” Gibbs replied. “Didn’t say _where_. Your kid makes a compelling argument.”

Tony looked at his daughter, curled up with her favorite blanket, under the wooden ribs of the boat, and said softly, “She got that from her mother.”

“Yeah. But she got those puppy dog eyes from you, DiNozzo.”

“Mine never worked on you, though, boss,” said Tony. Then, he blinked. “Did they?”

Gibbs passed him a sanding block. “Sometimes.”

THE END


End file.
